Kill The Girl
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Laisse la femme naître." 1714. Eleanor Guthrie est aux pouvoir depuis 4 ans. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car elle vient de comprendre ce qu'il en est vraiment. Elle vient de voir que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle on lui obéit, c'est parce que le peuple de Nassau craint Charles Vane. Et non elle. Elle ne peut pas l'accepter. Elle va devoir se détacher de lui...
**Coucou les amis ! :D Et voici un nouvel OS sur "Black Sails", toujours Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie, on ne change rien pour l'instant X)**

 **Comme tout mes OS sur Black Sails et ce couple, celui-ci suit aux précédents tout en pouvant se lire seul. Pour ceux qui me lisent cependant, je tiens à parler un peu des changements quand au personnage de Max. Avant de plus m'avancer dans la saison 3, je pensais que Max et Eleanor se connaissait depuis l'enfance. J'ai écrit donc avec cette idée en tête mes premiers textes, mais avec certaines scènes clefs de la saison 3, j'ai compris qu'il n'en était rien et j'ai mieux cerné la première rencontre d'Eleanor et Max. Je suis en train de modifiée cette erreur dans mes précédents OS, même si "You're Like Rum" risque de ne pas être modifié et de rester un texte un peu à part. Quoi qu'il en soit, "Kill The Girl" se met dans la lignée de ce qu'on sait désormais où ce qu'on peut supposer sur la relation Eleanor/Max et leur passé, et donc leur première rencontre à lieu dans cet OS.**

 **C'est aussi normalement le dernier OS pré-saison 1 avant un long moment. J'en écrirais peut-être d'autres plus tard, mais les prochains OS seront donc les analyses des épisodes ;) un système que mes lecteurs de mes textes sur The Borgias connaissent bien !**

 **Et, dernier point, si vous vous demandez si j'ai fait le lien entre un certain épisode de la saison 5 de Game Of Thrones et Black Sails pour le titre, "Kill The Girl", c'est en effet le cas. La formule est magnifique dans GOT, et elle convenait tellement à ce texte que je l'ai reprise, même si "Kill The Boy" est devenu "Kill The Girl".**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, il à été... particulièrement difficile à écrire, donc je croise les doigts ! :D Dîtes-moi tout dans les reviews ;)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture à vous et à très vite ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Kill the girl… let the woman be born. »_

* * *

 _Île_ _de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1714, un an avant les événements de la saison 1._

Eleanor sentit un malaise la saisir lorsqu'elle décacheta la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle lui avait été livrée tôt ce matin, Scott l'ayant réceptionné dès le levé du jour. Elle ignorait exactement pourquoi elle avait attendu toutes ces heures pour l'ouvrir. Il était maintenant midi, et elle se trouvait dans son plus grand entrepôt. Ses hommes rangeaient sous les yeux scrutateurs de Sam les cargaisons des capitaines Flint, Hallandale, Naft et Simons qui venait de leur être livrés. Le navire qui les transporterait à Harbor Island était prêt, les navires qui devaient amener la marchandise à Boston, New York et Charles-Town devait arriver demain et c'était peut-être justement parce que l'embarquement du matériel pour Harbor Island était en train de se faire qu'elle se sentait aussi troublée.

Cette lettre était de la part de William Guthrie. Patriarche de la famille, et son grand-père, et le véritable dirigeant du commerce Guthrie à travers les colonies d'Amériques. Eleanor n'avait jamais rencontré son grand-père. Il avait toujours vécu à Boston, envoyant ses fils et ses filles étudier dans des grandes écoles à Londres, et son père n'était jamais rentrer au bercail après sa jeunesse à être former pour le commerce dans la capitale anglaise. Ce que Eleanor savait de son grand-père, c'est que celui-ci méprisait son fils cadet, c'est-à-dire son père. Richard Guthrie avait toujours été considéré comme l'avorton de la famille, celui qui n'arriverait jamais à rien. Eleanor, dans sa petite enfance, croyait que le commerce enrichissant pour les Guthrie que son père avait montée à Nassau avait du changer ce point de vu au sujet de son père, étant donné que William Guthrie profitait considérablement du négoce illégale installer à Nassau par son fils.

Mais un jour, alors que sa mère était encore de ce monde, et que si son père n'était pas affectif envers elle, il était tout de même moins froid et distant qu'il ne l'est devenu ensuite, elle était allée dans son bureau alors qu'il écrivait une lettre et lui avait alors posé directement la question. Richard Guthrie n'avait émis pour réponse tout d'abord qu'un rire sec et avait secouer la tête avant de déclarer que son père, même si il appréciait les revenues considérable venant de Nassau pour leur famille, méprisait néanmoins l'activité de son fils car il s'agissait d'un négoce au milieu du marché noir. Eleanor avait alors compris que son grand-père devait être le roi des hypocrites. Il était heureux de l'argent qu'il touchait sur les activités illégales de Nassau, mais méprisait le fait que ces activités soient justement illégales.

Elle avait appris aussi, bien des années plus tard, l'année précédente pour être honnête, à quel point leur famille à Boston se tenait à distance de leurs affaires tout en profitant grandement. Lorsque son père l'avait convoqué à Harbor Island, il y a exactement six mois – Eleanor sentit l'amertume envahir sa bouche à ce souvenir – c'était dans le but de l'informer de certains changement quand aux navires ravitailleurs et quand aux pots-de-vin et autres papiers à envoyer aux colonies américaines. Elle avait appris ce jour-là, quand bien même elle avait toujours eu conscience de l'implication de son grand-père de l'affaire, que ce dernier faisait comme si ils n'était pas apparentés à tout cela, tout en aidant néanmoins à garder les ports ouverts aux navires remplis de cargaisons volés de Nassau. Les Guthrie installés à Boston facilitait leur accès au commerce et en touchait une part importante, tout en cachant bien leur implication dedans et méprisant tout ce que cela représentait. Y compris Richard. Et certainement Eleanor elle-même, quand bien même elle n'avait jamais rencontré son grand-père et ses oncles.

Saloperie de journée qu'avait été celle-ci qu'elle avait passé à Harbor Island, il y a six mois. Quand elle avait reçu cette lettre de son père l'informant qu'il voulait la voir dans sa villa sur cette île pas très éloignée de Nassau, elle s'était immédiatement sentie mal et en même temps, surexcitée. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, durant la longue journée qu'elle avait passé à se préparer pour le voyage, puis ensuite les quatre heures passés en mer pour rejoindre Harbor Island, d'imaginer que son père l'accueilleraient peut-être avec un sourire. Après toute ces années, après tout, et tout ce qui s'étaient passé entre temps… tous les revenus qu'il avait acquis grâce à son travail, la réputation que cela lui avait donné. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras, mais peut-être allait-il montrer tout de même un peu de fierté. Même vaguement, pour ne pas baisser son ego. Durant tout le temps qui avait précédé son arrivée chez la nouvelle demeure de son père, elle avait songé à cela. Elle s'était imaginée cela. Tout en se détestant intérieurement, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être déçue. Cela n'avait pas loupé, loin de là.

Quand elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le luxe de la nouvelle villa de son père. Cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la vieille maison qu'ils avaient à Nassau, certes grande et riche aussi, mais pas à ce point. Celle-ci était immense. Longue, grande, blanche avec des jardins entretenus au roseau près. Quatre étages de luxes d'une longueur qui faisait presque la ruelle principale de Nassau en entier. L'intérieur était légèrement plus modeste, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle reconnaissait les goûts de son père. Ses tableaux marron et sobres, ses statuts en tout genre qu'il affectionnait ainsi que ses nombreux lustres en cristal et autres porcelaines.

Quand elle était entrée dans le bureau de son père, après qu'un esclave lui ait ouvert la porte et conduit jusqu'à lui, elle avait senti une violente douleur l'a traverser de part en part à la vu de Richard Guthrie assis à son bureau, écrivant tranquillement sans lever les yeux lorsque sa fille entra. Elle revit dans un bref moment les minutes qu'elle passait des fois à l'observer dans leur ancienne maison dans les terres de Nassau, écrivant dans la même position sans jamais la regarder, alors qu'elle priait silencieusement qu'un jour, il lève les yeux vers elle et lui demande de s'approcher afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait, de commencer à lui enseigner tout ce qu'impliquait le commerce et le négoce. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour un fils. Et c'est ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour elle. Pas même à cet instant.

Trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'il lui avait manqué. Ce n'était pas le cas, pas le moins du monde, seigneur, au contraire. C'est les mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressés qui lui avait manqués, mais cela, cela lui manquait depuis maintenant vingt ans. Elle était restée debout devant son bureau, attendant silencieusement qu'il daigne enfin lever les yeux vers elle, ce qu'il fit au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence pesant. Elle découvrit le même visage qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois, il y a trois ans. Il n'avait pas vieilli d'une ride. Toujours ce même front plié, toujours ces petits yeux sombres et froids, toujours cette expression indifférente, accompagné des fois d'ironie et de sarcasme. Toujours les mêmes traits, toujours le même homme. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Il s'était contenté d'un « Bonjour, ma chère » avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. A peine le fit-elle qu'il sortit des papiers de son bureau et lui expliqua les changements qui allait se produire à l'avenir. De nouveaux noms à s'adresser, de nouvelles sommes à donner, de nouvelles tactiques de discrétions à adopter. Comme le fait de cacher certaines marchandises dans des barils de rhum où des caisses de sucre, comme le tabac qui avait été interdit en vente à certains endroits. De nouveaux navires dans la flotte Guthrie qui viendrait chercher des cargaisons volées à Nassau afin de les revendre dans les colonies américaines. Tout fut expliqué froidement et rapidement. Comme une simple relation d'affaires. Alors qu'elle l'écoutait, silencieuse, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester hébétée quelque part au fond d'elle-même. Même ses conversations avec Hornigold n'était jamais aussi glaciales, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment s'entendre avec ce salaud perché dans le fort qu'elle lui avait donné. Quand son père eut enfin terminé, il l'a congédia en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, comme si elle était une étrangère. Comme si elle n'était qu'une partenaire quelconque.

Eleanor était restée assise quelques secondes devant le bureau, incapable de bouger, fixant son père alors même qu'il avait à nouveau détourné son intention d'elle, se remettant à ses écrits. La colère était montée d'un coup en elle et elle s'était levée brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage et quand Richard Guthrie avait levé les yeux vers sa fille à ce moment-là, il avait du avoir l'impression d'avoir un serpent prêt à mordre qui était en train de le regarder. Elle l'avait fixé ainsi droit dans les yeux, mettant toute la haine et toute la colère qu'elle pouvait dans son regard, avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte du bureau, n'ayant plus qu'une envie : fuir cette putain d'île et rentrée chez elle. Rentrer à Nassau.

Elle s'était détestée durant tout le voyage du retour. Elle s'était haïe, même. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il lui dise qu'il était fier d'elle ? Qu'au moins il lui dise qu'elle avait fait un bon travail à Nassau, qu'elle avait rendu la ville plus viable et plus propre, rendu les bénéfices plus important ? Qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à de tels exploits de sa part, mais qu'il en était agréablement surpris, impressionné même ? Qu'elle méritait finalement d'être celle qui lui succéderait ? Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré, même si elle avait essayée de tempérer ses espérances, sans y parvenir, car elle savait comment ça allait se terminer. Comme cela n'avait pas manqué de se terminer.

Eleanor avait senti les larmes menacées de déborder durant tout le voyage du retour, tandis qu'elle était assise seule dans la calle du navire. Mais elle n'en avait pas versée une seule. A cet instant, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais, jamais verser une larme pour son père. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Quand elle était finalement rentrée à Nassau, elle avait observée quelques secondes le port de son île en pleine effervescence, observer les équipages débarquer tel où tel marchandise qui finirait dans son entrepôt. Elle avait vu les campements pirates, aperçu au loin la bannière du capitaine Flint et de l'autre côté, celle de Charles. Et elle s'était dit, en observant tout cela, que son père pouvait bien aller au diable avec sa fierté qu'elle n'aurait jamais de lui. Elle avait ça. Nassau. Richard Guthrie et les autres salauds qui lui servait de famille à Boston avait beau facilité les transports et les ventes, c'était elle qui faisait tourner la roue sur place, elle qui gérait tout les problèmes au quotidien et elle faisait du bon travail. Sa fierté personnelle serait suffisante.

Cela dit, elle avait tout de même besoin de boire. De boire et d'oublier. Le soir, elle était alors descendu sur la plage avec deux bouteilles de rhum dans la main, se dirigeant dans les campements pirates où elle avait rapidement rejoint Charles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, cette nuit-là. C'était elle qui avait parlé, et parler bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du en réalité. Elle savait que, à chaque fois qu'elle rejoignait Charles sous sa tente avec du rhum où autre liqueur, elle finirait toujours par trop parler. Mais elle y revenait à chaque fois. Parce que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait que le lendemain, elle serait furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir encore montré ses sentiments à nu, et elle serait furieuse contre lui. Furieuse parce qu'il reviendrait toujours avec son petit sourire, parce qu'il savait désormais quelque chose de plus sur elle et qu'il savait que cela l'insupportait. Chacune de ses soirées, elle lui donnait une nouvelle arme contre elle. Elle avait horreur de cela. Mais elle aurait été totalement incapable de s'en passer. C'était les rares moments où elle parvenait à trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle ignorait si c'était dans le fait de se confier à lui, où bien juste de parler librement de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mieux valait ne pas le savoir, en vérité, ces petites nuits était déjà bien trop tentantes.

Il lui avait dit, ce soir là, que son père était peut-être réticent à admettre que sa fille a fait mieux que lui. Que c'était plus une amertume donc pour lui qu'une potentiel fierté. Sur le coup, elle en avait un peu rit, trouvant cela presque réconfortant. Mais au final, Charles avait peut-être raison à ce sujet. Où alors il avait totalement tort et son père était juste un beau salopard sans cœur, dénué du moindre sentiment. Ce qui était fort probable aussi. Dans ces moments-là, elle aimerait sincèrement que sa mère soit là juste pour lui demander comment elle avait réussie, autrefois, à aimer un tel homme.

Eleanor soupira et caressa du bout des doigts le papier de la lettre de son grand-père. Dire que cette lettre avait été une surprise était un euphémisme. Jamais William Guthrie ne s'était adressée à elle directement. Et elle ne voyait absolument quel pourrait être la raison qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui. Mais elle supposait qu'il valait mieux le savoir le plus rapidement possible. Alors, elle déplia la lettre.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile à relire les mots, puis finit par rouler en boule le papier entre ses mains avant de la jeter au sol. C'est presque si elle n'avait pas envie de marcher dessus, aussi. Tellement d'appréhension à l'idée de lire cette putain de lettre, pour juste cela au final. Ce n'était même pas de la main même de son grand-père, mais de son serviteur personnel vu la manière dont cela avait été écrit. Tout cela pour dire que les navires ravitailleurs allaient changer, la flotte de William Guthrie s'étant agrandie. Les sloops et les schooners allaient être remplacés par de gros brick. _J'en suis très contente pour toi, grand-père,_ pensa-t-elle avec cynisme. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle avait craint, où espérer avec cette lettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que les hommes de sa famille la décevaient.

\- Eleanor ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Eleanor se tourna vers la voix de Scott, qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre froissé jeté au sol. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant à lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi, au final ? Que son père la décevait et l'écoeurait ? Que son grand-père aussi ? Il le savait déjà et il ne pourrait rien faire tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il valait mieux qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour cela. Alors elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant et hocha la tête en reprenant son cahier de comptabilité qu'elle avait posé pour lire la lettre :

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Les cargaisons qui vont partir vont nous rapporter une jolie somme. Tant mieux, le mois n'a pas été bon.

\- Nous avons connu pire, objecta Scott avec un léger sourire. Et qu'en est-il du Ranger ? Ils n'ont toujours pas pu reprendre la mer ?

Eleanor soupira à la mention de l'équipage de Charles. Scott savait quasiment tout de chaque équipage de cette île bien avant elle, mais il évitait la plupart du temps de s'approcher du Ranger et de ses hommes, sachant que Charles préférait traiter avec elle directement, étant donné la relation qu'ils entretenait. Seulement, elle se doutait que même lui devait savoir ce qu'il en était en ce moment pour eux et qu'il lui posait la question juste pour lui laisser une ouverture si elle désirait en parler davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à en dire ? La dernière chasse du Ranger s'était plutôt mal passé. Après tellement de victoires où l'équipage du Ranger s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages, le dernier butin, tout aussi faramineux était-il, avait coûté cher à Charles. Près de neuf hommes de son équipage avait été tués dans l'assaut, deux autres était morts de leurs blessures après leur retour à Nassau, plusieurs d'entre eux était encore blessés, et le Ranger n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi pitoyable. Charles lui-même avait grièvement blessé, recevant un coup de feu dans l'épaule, il serait mort si ce coup de feu n'avait pas été un acte désespéré d'un des anglais du navire capturé avant de mourir, ce qui fait que Rackham avait eu le temps de stopper l'hémorragie de son capitaine.

Le butin avait bien payé ce qu'il restait d'hommes, mais le prix pour l'obtenir avait été bien trop cher. Ce n'était pas un réel échec, pas au niveau du profit, mais pour Charles, ça l'était, du moins en parti. Trop d'hommes mort, et sa blessure l'empêchait de bouger comme il le désirait. Ce qui le rendait littéralement fou. Il aurait du rester alité pour guérir pleinement, et elle avait bien essayé de le maintenir couché dans sa tente, avec souvent l'aide de Rackham, mais Charles finissait toujours par se relever et par rouvrir sa blessure. Ils avaient réussi à le maintenir quatre heures au lit, pas plus pour l'instant. Il supportait mal l'inaction. Très mal.

Elle était venue le voir à plusieurs reprises dans sa tente, depuis qu'il était revenu, et à chaque fois cela se passait de la même manière. Elle le trouvait en train de frapper dans le vide avec son épée, déchirant sa tente des fois avec des coups perdus, le corps luisant de sueur, son bandage tâché de sang étant donné que l'effort rouvrait la plaie à chaque fois. Elle avait était furieuse à chaque reprise et à chaque fois, elle lui tenait le même discours bien qu'elle avait cessé de croire que cela l'empêcherait de jouer au con :

\- Tu es complètement stupide, tu le sais ça ? Tu crois que ça t'aide, de faire ce que tu fais ? Si tu veux reprendre la mer le plus tôt possible et arrêtez de rester sur place, commence par te reposer et arrêtez de rouvrir ta blessure, imbécile !

Et il lui répondait toujours de la même manière, sans se tourner vers elle et sans s'arrêtez le moins du monde :

\- Va te faire foutre, Eleanor.

Et elle partait à chaque fois, furieuse. Sauf un soir, dernièrement, où elle avait décidé de revenir le trouver. Elle l'aurait bien laissé croupir seul dans sa tente pour lui donner une bonne leçon, mais si elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, qui le ferait ? Rackham était aussi attentif qu'il pouvait, mais le comportement entêté de Charles l'agaçait autant qu'elle. Quand elle était revenu ce soir-là, dans sa tente, elle l'avait trouver assis sur une chaise de bois, un flacon de rhum dans la main, buvant en fixant le vide. Il n'avait rien dit quand elle était entrée, n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle, et il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillé afin d'enlever son bandage et de nettoyer la plaie. Elle n'était pas tendre dans ses gestes, s'assurant de bien appuyé dessus à chaque fois, petite vengeance qu'elle s'autorisait tout de même. Mais si elle n'était pas tant que cela en colère contre lui, c'est qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il détestait l'attente. Le fait d'être contraint de ne pas bouger était une autre forme de chaînes pour lui. Elle avait connu cette attente insoutenable pendant des années avant de enfin pouvoir prendre le contrôle de Nassau.

Pendant qu'elle tamponnait sa blessure avec du coton, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et murmurer d'un ton plus doux que celui par lequel elle s'était adressée a lui pendant la journée :

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes cela, Charles. Je sais que tu en à assez d'être coincé dans cette tente. Mais tu ne fais que prolonger la douleur, comme ça.

\- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? Avait-il rétorqué d'un ton sec.

Charles baissa les yeux vers elle, le regard furieux même si elle voyait que cette fureur n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Et si la fureur était présente, la douleur l'était tout autant.

\- Plus de dix de mes hommes sont morts. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Juste les regarder mourir les uns après les autres en sachant que je suis en parti responsable de leurs morts.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, objecta Eleanor en fronçant les sourcils. C'est les risques du métier. Tout tes hommes le savait en s'engageant.

Charles secoua la tête en buvant une gorgée de rhum, le regard toujours aussi sombre. Elle l'avait observé quelques secondes immobile. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi, et elle devait admettre qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Eleanor avait posé le coton et l'alcool sur le bois qui servait de sol à la tente, et elle s'était alors approché afin de prendre le visage de Charles entre ses mains, sentant sa barbe un peu plus longue que d'habitude sous ses doigts, et elle avait attiré sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres avaient ce goût habituel de rhum et de sel. Elle avait rapidement laissé glisser ses mains sur son torse chaud, avant de descendre à ses cuisses fortes qu'elle prit entre ses mains, même si celles-ci était bien trop petite pour n'en entourer que le quart. Très vite, elle le sentit qui voulut prendre le contrôle et la pousser en arrière, sur les fourrures mais il grogna de douleur et elle arrêta ses mains, lâchant ses lèvres avec un sourire enjôleur ses lèvres avec un sourire enjôleur :

\- Cette nuit, c'est moi qui commande.

Charles l'avait dévisager pendant quelques minutes, son visage à peine éclairée par les petites bougies allumés ici et là sous la tente, mais elle finit par le voir sourire à son tour, et lorsqu'elle voulut le faire lever de sa chaise afin de l'entraîner sur le lit de fortune, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Ce qui était bien une première. Ils passaient leurs temps à se résister, au lit, c'est ce qui leur plaisait. Elle aimait sentir ses mains se durcir sur sa peau, devenir plus ferme, essayant de la maîtriser pendant qu'elle tenterait de lui échapper, le griffant, le mordant. Il était rare qu'ils sortent d'une nuit ensemble sans qu'elle n'ait des marques sur la peau et lui des griffures et des morsures. Et c'est ça qui leur plaisait plus que tout. Cette passion animale qui les dévorait de l'intérieur. Quelque fois, quand Eleanor se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, prisonnière entre ses bras de fer, elle se dit que dans le fond, ils n'étaient peut-être que cela. Des animaux. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à cela. Mais cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'elle était incapable de se passer de ce feu qui la brûlait dès qu'il l'a touchait. Difficile de contrôler un incendie aussi fort.

Mais cette nuit-là avait été différente. Pas de bagarre. Pas de résistance. Toujours le même feu, mais plus apaisé, plus calme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru faire cela un jour, mais elle avait passé la nuit à se consacrer à lui. Elle avait lentement ôté sa chemise et sa jupe sous son regard brûlant, elle avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps allongé, le chevauchant, les cheveux détachés autour d'elle. Elle avait laissé promener sa langue sur son torse, son cou, y passant des fois les dents mais plus pour le taquiner que pour lui faire mal. Sa bouche était descendue encore plus bas, jusqu'à le goûter pleinement, un geste qu'elle avait toujours refusé jusque ici, ayant toujours trouvé cela rabaissant. Mais elle le lui avait accordé, cette nuit-là. Et cela n'avait pas été désagréable si elle était honnête avec elle-même. Elle l'avait prise en elle, soupirant quand elle le sentit tandis qu'il émit un son rauque également et que ses mains prirent les cuisses d'Eleanor tandis qu'elle bougeait au-dessus de lui. Rapidement, il se redressa afin de la presser contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos et sa bouche se perdant dans ses seins, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il n'avait pas pu resté inactif très longtemps, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait eut au moins la satisfaction de l'avoir suffisamment épuisé pour qu'il se repose un peu et elle était parti discrètement très tôt à l'aube, comme elle le faisait souvent en soupirant sur le chemin du retour, car elle savait très bien que quoi qu'elle ait pu dire la veille, cela ne changerait rien et qu'une fois qu'il se serait réveillé, il recommencerait à tourner en rond. Elle ne comprenait cela que trop bien. Sur ce point, elle était comme lui. Mais il mettait vraiment plus de temps ainsi à guérir, et plus il restait ainsi à ruminer et à tourner en rond dans Nassau comme un fauve en semi liberté, plus elle commençait à craindre ses éventuels réactions quand à certains faits. Comme à celui que pendant que lui léchaient ses plaies, aussi bien dans son propre corps que dans son équipage, le capitaine Flint lui ne cessait d'enrichir l'île.

Tout le monde ne cessait de le dire. Le capitaine Flint était l'homme qui rapportait le plus d'argent à Nassau, désormais, et ce depuis un long moment. Il n'était pas plus aimé qu'autrefois, mais il était bien plus reconnu. Et bien plus craint que bien des capitaines ne l'avaient jamais été sur cette île. Si autrefois il n'était qu'un capitaine parmi d'autres, voilà longtemps qu'il était l'un des plus grands pirates de Nassau. Tout le monde le savait. Y compris Charles Vane.

Eleanor n'était que trop heureuse du succès du capitaine Flint. C'était un homme qu'elle respectait énormément, qu'elle appréciait même. Elle aimait en lui ce calme qu'il avait, ce côté très instruit qui déplaisait à la plupart des hommes lui plaisait, à elle. Il était moins sauvage, moins brutal que les pirates auquel elle avait affaire tous les jours. C'était agréable, de pouvoir discuter avec un homme qui avait reçu une éducation, qui avait de la convenance et surtout, qui savait se tenir et tenir ses hommes. Plus les mois passaient, plus elle appréciait le travail du capitaine Flint et de l'équipage du Walrus.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait clairement vu que ce succès allait causer problème avec Charles. Jusque ici, c'était lui le plus grand capitaine de l'île. Mais voilà presque deux ans que ce statut était plus que menacé, pour être totalement rayé depuis quelques temps. Pris par le capitaine Flint. Si cela n'avait été que cela, Eleanor s'en serait bien moqué. Elle n'avait pas cessé de fournir les meilleurs renseignements à Charles, même si celui-ci commençait à les accepter de mauvaise grâce et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir pourquoi. Tout n'était qu'une foutu question d'ego masculin, de fierté. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que Flint n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour trouver ses proies. Et il commençait à ne plus supporter d'en avoir besoin, lui.

En temps normal, Eleanor aurait bien rit des états d'âmes de Charles et de son animosité envers Flint. C'était typiquement masculin, ces hommes avec leurs manies brutales qui l'agaçait mais auquel elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais elle connaissait Charles. Elle savait quand il pouvait devenir vraiment dangereux, et plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait que ce conflit naissant entre Flint et lui ne devienne un jour suffisamment grave pour atteindre à la sécurité même de l'île. Ce ne serait pas la première fois dans l'histoire de la piraterie que deux pirates se livreraient une guerre pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort des lieux. Et cela se finissait toujours en bain de sang avec des tas d'innocents tués au passage. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas tolérer de voir un jour se produire.

Alors, elle avait commencé à garder un œil sur Charles et à le tenir éloigné comme elle pouvait de Flint. Cela avait plus où moins marché, pendant presque une année entière. Plus où moins. Elle voyait bien que Charles n'était pas encore tout à fait déterminé à combattre Flint. Il le surveillait. Mais alors qu'il était contraint à l'inaction, l'animosité de Charles commençait à grandir et elle craignait plus que tout que cette animosité devienne un danger pour Nassau. Elle soupira encore une fois. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait rêvé que tous les capitaines de cette île devenaient des femmes. Elle avait trouvée cela bien comique en se réveillant, mais finalement, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose. Cette putain de rivalité instinctive entre les capitaines qui prenaient un peu trop de pouvoir disparaîtrait. Pour laisser la porte ouverte à d'autres sortes de conflit, certes, elle en avait conscience, mais ce serait tout de même quelque chose de différent à gérer. Par moments, Eleanor en avait assez de travailler avec autant d'hommes. Leurs putains d'ego. Dieu qu'elle les maudissait, des fois.

Eleanor répondit par une expression narquoise à Scott, et il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées, et qu'Eleanor ne voulait pas spécialement en parler. Rapidement, ils terminèrent leur travaille dans l'entrepôt et elle demanda à Scott d'aller régler certains détails avec Hornigold au fort. Elle l'observa quelques instants pendant qu'il en prenait la route, ses yeux se levant vers le fort. Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes années qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendu en personne. La plupart du temps, c'était Hornigold qui en descendait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et sinon Scott s'occupait des messages qu'elle avait pour l'intendant de ce maudit fortin. Elle savait que Hornigold avait bien plus de respect pour Scott qu'il n'en aurait jamais pour elle. Vieux salopard. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimée. Les années ne changeaient rien à cela. Lui non plus ne l'appréciait toujours pas malgré le fait que cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'ils était contraint de travailler ensemble. Cela ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Tandis qu'elle remontait la plage, elle jeta un coup d'œil au campement des pirates et le pavillon de Charles apparût vite sous ses yeux, flottant brutalement sous le vent. Elle s'arrêta sur le sable, hésitant à se rendre au magasin afin de prendre note de ce qu'il manquait afin de pouvoir passer quelques commandes pour l'île, où à aller voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle ferait bien mieux de continuer son travail au lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui. Si elle s'y rendrait, ils aurait certainement la même conversation qu'ils avait eu moins dix fois depuis son retour. Qui se terminerait par un « Va te faire foutre » de sa part, et elle quittant la tente, furieuse. Eleanor tourna la tête vers l'allée et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers les campements sur la plage. Une fois de plus où non, au point où ils en était…

Le soleil tapait particulièrement fort aujourd'hui, et elle sentait ses rayons chauffer littéralement le haut de son crâne tandis que ses pieds s'enfonçait dans le sable alors qu'elle arrivait sur la plage. Elle passa rapidement entre les marchés improvisés de poisson et d'armes qu'organisaient certains hommes sur la plage, attirant autant les pirates que les commerçants. L'odeur de poisson et de merde n'était jamais aussi fort qu'ici, mais à force de vivre à Nassau, on finissait par ne presque plus la sentir. Tandis qu'elle marchait entre les tentes, elle croisa sur sa route Jack Rackham discutant avec Anne Bonny qui allait en sens inverse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rackham, haussant les sourcils au passage, lui demandant ainsi si il y avait du nouveau. Rackham se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air impuissant avant de poursuivre sa route avec Anne qui, elle, jeta un regard noir à Eleanor, que celle-ci ignora. Anne Bonny regardait tout le monde ainsi. Eleanor finit par arriver devant la tente de Charles, et elle se prépara déjà à lui crier dessus en ouvrant brusquement la tente, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la vision qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Charles dormait. Aussi profondément qu'un nourrisson, vu qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la tente alors qu'elle n'avait pas été discrète. Avachi sur le ventre, le visage tourner de l'autre côté, il avait un bras étendu sur le sol tandis que l'autre était enfoncé sous le coussin, là où elle savait qu'il dissimulait l'un de ses pistolets. Torse et pieds nu, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement avec sa respiration régulière et profonde.

Visiblement, Rackham n'avait pas du le voir depuis un moment, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Charles aussi tranquille depuis leur retour. Même quand elle réussissait à le convaincre de dormir, généralement après avoir baisé, il était agité, se réveillant toute les heures et ayant toujours du mal à se rendormir. Ce qui était totalement inhabituel pour Charles. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil profond, et depuis qu'il avait perdu tous ses hommes, il l'avait perdu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait le retrouver depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle l'observa ainsi pendant quelques minutes et, un peu malgré elle, elle sourit. C'est amusant. Il avait presque l'air inoffensif ainsi, alors qu'elle savait bien qu'il suffirait qu'il se réveil pour qu'elle se rappel qu'il n'en était rien. C'était quelque peu agréable de le revoir ainsi après ces dernières semaines chaotiques.

Eleanor recula alors, repoussant les tissus de la tente et tourna les talons. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était bien de le réveiller. Il le ferait de lui-même bien assez tôt. Se sentant légèrement apaisée, elle reprit le chemin vers Nassau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat et elle avait encore bien à faire. Elle retrouva Virgile en passant devant la taverne, qui lui jeta un léger regard de reproche. Oui, elle était partie sans lui ce matin, accompagnée de Mr Scott pour aller à l'entrepôt mais elle n'avait pas pensée qu'elle irait sur la plage. Elle lui adressa un demi sourire d'excuse et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, mine de rien. Elle régler deux où trois affaires dans le magasin et passa plusieurs commandes pour les entrepôts afin d'armer les prochains navires, rencontra un nouvel équipage au point d'échange et finit par rentrer à la taverne en fin d'après-midi. Virgile alla ranger quelques affaires qu'elle avait amenées dans la réserve tandis qu'elle laissa rapidement traîner son regard sur les lieux et vit le capitaine Hornigold à une table avec deux de ses hommes. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il vienne à la taverne, même si il préférait la plupart du temps rester dans son fort. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en passant devant lui, regard qu'il lui rendit bien mais aucun des deux ne parla. Elle vit également le capitaine Flint parler bas et activement avec Mr Gates, un peu à l'écart. Eleanor plissa les yeux quelques secondes vers leur direction, intrigué mais finit par s'en détourner pour se servir un verre de rhum dans son bar. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et elle avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Où diable était Mr Scott, par ailleurs ? Si Hornigold était là, c'était qu'ils avait du finir depuis un moment.

Elle fut sur le point de partir à sa recherche quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre juste derrière elle et elle se retourna. Un homme venait d'éclater un verre sur la table dans lequel il était assis en face d'un autre, dévisageant celui-ci d'un air furieux. Le deuxième homme s'était levé d'un coup à ce geste et l'autre en fit de même en s'écriant :

\- Me raconte pas de conneries, salopard ! Tu étais le seul à savoir où elles étaient ! Il n'y à que toi qui à pu balancer, sac à merde !

\- Va te faire mettre, grogna le second homme en serrant les poings. Je t'interdis de me traiter de balance. Peut-être que si t'avais fermé ta grande gueule au bordel, ça serait pas arrivé. Tu crois qu'une pute va garder tes secrets ?

L'homme le bouscula alors le brutalement et le second lui asséna alors un coup de poing en pleine tête, le faisant vaciller et alors que la bagarre fut sur le point d'éclater pour de bon, Eleanor posa brutalement son verre sur son bar et lança d'une voix forte :

\- Vous deux, là ! Ca suffit !

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, agacée, et l'homme qui avait frappé se détourna afin de la dévisager d'un air mauvais et furieux. Elle reconnaissait vaguement leurs visages, surtout celui qui s'était fait frapper et qui avait accusé de vol le second. Randy, un membre turbulent de l'équipage de Charles qu'elle avait souvent jeté dehors. Le second faisait aussi parti d'un vieil équipage, celui du _Medusa,_ et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle le surprenait en train de foutre le bordel dans son bar. Elle n'avait pas que cela à foutre. Quand elle fut en face d'eux, elle regarda celui qui avait frappé Randy droit dans les yeux et déclara :

\- Dehors. Si vous avez des comptes à régler, vous le faite hors de ma taverne. Sortez immédiatement, tous les deux.

Randy se tenait le nez, qui était visiblement cassé et fit un vague geste apaisant de la main avant de commencer à partir mais le second regarda alors Eleanor de haut en bas d'un air dégoûté et finit par rétorquer :

\- Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi, salope ?

Un murmure choqué se fit entendre dans la salle et le silence s'y fit tandis que Randy se retourna lentement, éberlué. Eleanor cligna des yeux, dévisageant l'homme devant elle, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Mais à peine ses mots furent sortis de la bouche de ce pirate qu'il s'avança de quelque pas vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage puant l'alcool et la sueur ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'il cracha d'un ton venimeux :

\- T'est qui pour te permettre de donner des ordres à tout le monde ? Tu te crois la reine de cette île, hein ? Je vais t'apprendre un truc, ma mignonne, t'est la reine de rien. Juste une petite salope qui parce qu'elle à un peu de pouvoir croit qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut. Crois-moi, si tu te faisais pas sauter par Vane, y a longtemps que je…

Virgile apparût alors à ses côtés, et déclara d'un ton ferme :

\- Tu n'as pas entendu la dame ? Dehors. Et je te déconseille de me forcer à te faire sortir.

Le pirate leva son regard haineux vers Virgile, regarda alors sa main et les yeux d'Eleanor ne purent s'empêcher de regarder aussi, quand bien même elle était restée parfaitement immobile, et vit que Virgile avait sa main bien ancrée sur le manche de son épée, prêt à la tirer à la moindre occasion. Le pirate les regarda alors tour à tour, furieux et cracha sur le sol devant elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la taverne, bousculant Randy au passage. Virgile se tourna alors vers Eleanor, le regard inquiet et demanda :

\- Vous allez bien, madame ?

Eleanor ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne le regarda. Elle continuait de fixer Randy qui crachota du sang du coup qu'il avait reçu, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil presque gêné au passage, et il entreprit alors de partir lui aussi. Elle savait que, à cet instant, tout le monde dans la taverne la dévisageait. Attendant sa réaction. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un immense coup de poing en pleine figure et qu'elle commençait à peine à retrouver ses esprits. Sauf que rien de ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait. Comme si tout ce en quoi elle avait cru ses dernières années n'était en réalité que du vent.

 _Si tu te faisais pas sauter par Vane…_

\- Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle brusquement à Virgile sans le regarder avant de le contourner et de marcher droit vers son bureau, sentant les regards lourds sur elle qu'elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit enfin, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de se retrouver seule dans la pièce vide.

Cet homme ne devait sûrement pas se douter de ce qu'il venait de faire. Des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur elle. Si il le savait, il serait parti en rigolant, non pas avec cette rage à peine contrôlée. Il l'avait humilié. Il avait remis en doute son autorité, contourné un de ses ordres dans _son_ établissement avant de l'insulter. Avant de la menacer, et en public. Et elle ne s'était tellement pas attendue à cela qu'elle avait été incapable de répondre un mot. « _T'est qui pour te permettre de donner des ordres à tout le monde ? » Je suis celle qui vous permet de vivre. Je suis celle qui arrange les affaires avec ma famille de merde à Boston, celle qui veille à ce que vos marchandises reste en bon état, celle qui leur permet de quitter cette île en toute sécurité, celle qui vous permet de recevoir de l'argent pour vos crimes. Je suis celle qui permet à cette île de tenir et qui l'améliore, espèce de salopard._

Ça, cet homme l'avait oublié. Ils l'oubliaient tous, tout les jours, apparemment. Eleanor s'avança au milieu de la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, observant la seconde chaise vide de l'autre côté de son bureau. Une reine ? Oui, peut-être, et alors ? Elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle en avait le pouvoir. Du moins le croyait-elle jusque là. _« T'est la reine de rien. Juste une petite salope qui parce qu'elle à un peu de pouvoir croit qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut. »_ Eleanor inspira profondément, sentant son cœur s'emballer légèrement dans sa poitrine, tachant de le calmer. Seigneur. Si Virgile n'avait pas été là quelques minutes plus tôt, les risques qu'elle se fasse trancher la gorge n'avaient jamais été aussi hauts. Et ce dans son propre établissement. Et personne n'avait bougé. Personne n'avait rien dit. Parce que tout le monde la détestait. Elle le savait. Et elle n'en avait rien à foutre, la plupart du temps. Peu importe qu'ils l'aiment, du moment qu'ils la respecte et lui obéisse ?

Sauf qu'ils ne la respectaient pas. Sauf qu'ils ne lui obéissaient même pas, en réalité. Et ça, elle venait de le comprendre. Elle venait de le voir de ses propres yeux. Tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, en réalité, et ce constat rendait sa respiration difficile. Il suffisait qu'un autre homme se révolte ainsi mais en allant plus loin, ne se laissant pas intimider par Virgile, et tout serait terminé. Elle pourrait tout perdre. Elle pourrait même être tuée. Elle se rappela alors une phrase que son père avait dit à Mr Scott quand elle était petite, les écoutant mine de rien alors qu'elle devait étudier son espagnol. « _Le monde entier n'est qu'une immense pièce de théâtre, Mr Scott. Chacun y tient son rôle. Et le plus grand rôle qui soit, c'est bien le pouvoir. C'est totalement illusoire. »_ Est-ce que son père avait raison ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à ces mots avant aujourd'hui. Mais elle en comprenait le sens, à cet instant. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle refusait d'y croire. L'admettre était comme avalé du charbon brûlant.

Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle avait bâti sur cette île depuis plus de quatre ans, tout ce qu'elle croyait acquis, tout ce qu'elle pensait posséder… n'était qu'une illusion ? Le pouvoir qu'elle pensait avoir, l'autorité qu'elle pensait exercer sur ses hommes, ses capitaines, ses équipages… c'était juste apparent ? Quelque chose que personne ne craignait réellement, le lui faisant simplement croire parce que cela arrangeait tout le monde ainsi ?

 _Si tu te faisais pas sauter par Vane…_

Eleanor sentit la fureur montée en elle d'un coup, la brûlant de part en part, membre par membre et elle se releva brusquement, et frappa brutalement l'encrier sur son bureau, l'envoyant au sol où il se brisa, déversant son encre noire mais Eleanor n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, se mettant à tourner en rond dans son bureau, les mains la démangeant plus que jamais. Si elle s'écoutait, elle briserait chaque putain de meuble dans ce bureau. Alors ce n'était que cela, au final ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour s'imposer, tout les moyens qu'elle avait engagé pour arriver là où elle était aujourd'hui, c'était du vent ? Juste une putain d'illusion que tout le monde entretenait pour son bon plaisir, juste parce que… parce qu'ils avait peur de Charles ?

Un ricanement légèrement hystérique la prit tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Ainsi donc, tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir n'existait pas. L'autorité. Le pouvoir. Rien. Les gens dehors ne l'aimait pas, ne la respectait pas, ne la craignait absolument pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit avec Teach, il y a quatre ans, n'avait au final servi à rien du tout. Non, non, à rien du tout. Si on lui obéissait, c'était donc juste parce que les habitants de cette île craignaient la réaction du capitaine Charles Vane si jamais ils venaient à s'opposer à la femme qu'il baisait.

 _C'est ainsi, alors ? C'est lui qui à tout les pouvoirs sur cette île ? Et que suis-je, moi ? Une marionnette ? Une pauvre idiote dont tout le monde se moque ? Où juste une gamine totalement aveugle et naïve ?_

Pas étonnant que son père ne la respectait pas. Pas étonnant que sa famille de Boston la tenait en si basse estime qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui parler. Elle n'avait rien acquis. Rien conquis. Elle avait cru, depuis quatre putains d'années, que lorsque Charles Vane s'était retourné contre son mentor, il lui avait permis de gagner le pouvoir sur l'île. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Il lui avait laissé croire qu'elle avait le pouvoir sur cette île. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était lui et lui seul qui l'avait. Enfin, lui et ce salopard de Richard Guthrie car bien sur, c'était lui qui revendait vraiment les cargaisons… elle, elle n'était rien, dans tout cela. Rien qu'une petite fille. Une fillette qui s'était fait avoir, et en beauté.

Est-ce que Flint pensait cela d'elle aussi ? Est-ce que Hornigold pensait cela d'elle également ? Etait-ce qu'ils avaient toujours pensé, depuis le départ, quand elle avait fait alliance avec eux ? Non. Non, pas eux. Ils ne craignaient pas Charles Vane.

Eleanor se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau, observant le soleil se couchant sur Nassau. Cette ville dont elle avait tiré tant de fierté. Cette ville qu'elle pensait totalement et irrémédiablement sienne. Alors qu'il n'en était rien. Juste une putain d'illusion. Elle pensa aux campements pirates, plus bas sur la plage, elle visualisa dans sa tête le pavillon de Charles, ce drapeau noir où contrastait le couteau, le crâne et le cœur rouge vif, elle visualisa sa tente où il dormait si paisiblement, juste préoccupé par la menace que représentait Flint pour son pouvoir. _Parce que tu le savais, ça, hein, salaud ? Tu le savais et tu t'es joué de moi._

Cela n'expliquait pas les sacrifices que Charles avait faits dans cette alliance avec elle. Il tenait à Teach. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire entre son mentor et lui, mais il tenait à cet homme, ça elle le savait. Pourtant, il lui avait tourné le dos quand il l'avait mise en danger. Il avait menacé cet homme qu'elle avait parfois eu l'impression qu'il considérait comme un père afin de la protéger. Il lui avait sans doute sauver la vie, ce jour-là. Cela dit, il avait du bien voir qu'il avait beaucoup à gagner dans l'affaire. Il avait beau aimé Teach, ce dernier ne cessait de lui faire de l'ombre, de l'empêcher d'avancer. Etait-ce par simple appât du gain qu'il avait agit comme il l'avait fait ? Où bien parce qu'il tenait à elle, d'une manière où d'une autre ?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas, et dans le fond elle n'en avait rien à foutre, à cet instant. Quelques que soit les motivations que Charles ait eu, le résultat restait le même. Elle n'était rien d'autre, aux yeux de tout le monde sur cette île, que la belle petite Guthrie que se tapait Vane et qu'il ne valait mieux pas froisser pour éviter la colère du capitaine. Et lui plus que personne devait avoir conscience de cela. Aux yeux de tout le monde et certainement aux siens, elle n'était pas son égale. Elle était faible. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait à l'heure qu'il est, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec cet homme dans la taverne. Faible, et vulnérable. Sans doute le pensait-il aussi. Une petite fille fragile qu'il devait protéger, sans doute. Juste une femme, au final.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle fixait le coucher du soleil, les poings crispés, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau sans trouver la volonté ni l'envie de desserrer les poings. Si Charles s'était trouvé devant elle à cet instant précis, elle l'aurait frappé. Seigneur. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que cela. Mais cela ne serait pas efficace, non. Non, non. Il se trompait sur elle. Ils se trompaient tous. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée, toute l'énergie que cette île lui prenait, qu'elle ne soit que ça aux yeux des gens. Une illusion de pouvoir, une pauvre fille qui devait sa force uniquement à cause de la protection qu'elle avait su gagner d'un homme. Jamais elle n'accepterait cela. Elle préférait encore aller se jeter du haut du fort avec une pierre accroché autour du cou afin de couler droit dans les abysses. Cette île lui appartenait. Elle contrôlait ce commerce. Ce n'était pas son père, ni son grand-père, et sûrement pas Charles Vane qui lui en donnait les moyens où la force de le faire chaque jour. C'était elle. Juste elle. _Elle_ contrôlait Nassau et lui permettait de vivre, affrontant les problèmes que personne ne voulait affronter pendant que son père buvait du thé en soudoyant les lords propriétaires, confortablement assis dans son bureau à Harbor Island, pendant que Charles buvait son rhum dans sa tente et allait se bagarrer avec ses hommes. C'était elle, et elle seule qui faisaient tourner la roue. Et si quelqu'un sur cette île, que ce soit lui où n'importe qui, la croyait faible, il avait tort. Et elle allait faire en sorte de le prouver à chacun. Elle allait faire en sorte de montrer que personne, à Nassau, ne peut se permettre de la menacer où de se moquer d'elle sans en payer les conséquences.

Un froid intense l'envahit et sa détermination ne fut jamais aussi forte. Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire mais c'était la seule solution qui lui apparaissait pour arranger le premier problème et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Charles Vane pour assurer sa sécurité et que personne ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas la craindre. _Tu crois me connaître, Charles ? Vous croyez tous me connaître ? Vous me pensez faible ? Je vais vous montrer que vous avez tort, tous autant que vous êtes._

Eleanor se retourna alors, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appela Virgile, qui vint presque aussitôt et elle ferma la porte derrière lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de murmurer :

\- J'ai un travail pour toi. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

Tout le monde en parlait dans tout Nassau.

Ca aurait été impossible autrement. Les rumeurs couraient si vite dans une ville aussi petite, même si ce genre de rumeurs n'avait pas cette ampleur, d'habitude. Mais cela concernait ici quelqu'un d'à la fois haut placé et quelqu'un dont tout le monde se moquait. Quelqu'un dont ils n'auraient pas cru un tel acte possible. Même si personne, à Nassau, n'avait les moyens de prouver qu'elle était coupable.

Owen Wells, membre de l'équipage du Medusa, avait été retrouvé mort deux jours plus tôt, la gorge tranchée dans sa tente, dans son campement. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin pour voir la scène. Cela s'était passé dans la nuit, après que Owen ait prit une cuite joyeuse avec ses frères d'armes et avait finalement regagné sa tente. Le lendemain, il ne s'était pas rendu sur le navire alors que le _Medusa_ devait quitter la baie pour aller chasser une proie. Et ses hommes l'avaient trouvé raide mort, les yeux ouverts, fixant le vide.

Bien sur, tout le monde savait que Owen Wells avait menacé et insulter deux jours avant Eleanor Guthrie dans sa taverne. Personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention, pour le coup. Certain avait taper dans le dos d'Owen, le félicitant d'avoir remis cette petite garce à sa place. La plupart s'en était royalement moqué, même si ils avaient mis en garde Owen de ne pas croiser la route de Vane pendant quelques temps, déjà que celui-ci était remonté à cause de ses dernières pertes, il serait sûrement ravi d'avoir une excuse pour se défouler sur quelqu'un. Owen avait balancé cette menace d'un geste de la main. Personne, un seul instant, n'avait pensé que l'éventuel danger pourrait venir d'Eleanor Guthrie, et non de Charles Vane.

Au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière, qui, à l'heure actuelle, écrivait tranquillement assise dans son bureau, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur Nassau. Son compte rendu des derniers butins pris était éclairé par les bougies dont la flamme bougeait à cause du vent qui passait par sa fenêtre ouverte. Son pied bougeait doucement sous la table, suivant le rythme de la musique qui se faisait d'entendre derrière les portes de son bureau où la fête commençait à peine, où le rhum venait de s'ouvrir. Malgré la situation quelque peu compliquée dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais, elle se sentait apaisée et on ne peut plus satisfaite.

Bien évidemment, après le meurtre de Owen Wells, le capitaine du _Medusa,_ Mr Miller Rey, était venu la trouver brusquement et lui demander des explications. Ce à quoi elle avait calmement répondu qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, mais qu'elle serait ravie de l'aider si il lui expliquait quel était son problème et si c'était dans sa possibilité. Bien sur, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et ce qu'il réclamerait. Mais elle avait répondu tout autre chose au capitaine Rey. Elle avait clairement déclarée qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Qu'elle ne dirait pas qu'elle pleurerait la mort de cet homme qui l'a menacé, mais qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour attenter à sa vie. Le capitaine Rey n'avait pas été convaincue. Tant mieux. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais n'avait rien pour prouver quoi que ce soit, et il n'allait certainement pas se permettre maintenant de se mettre à dos la chef du commerce de Nassau. Celle qui venait de tuer un membre de son équipage. Il était donc parti, furieux, mais n'avait rien dit.

Et c'était ainsi pour tous les habitants de Nassau. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était coupable de ce meurtre. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne pouvait le prouver. Tout le monde la regardait différemment, mais personne ne pouvait l'accuser ouvertement. C'était l'idéal. Tout était parfait. Cela dit, quelques regards avaient été difficiles à sentir sur elle. Elle voyait encore les yeux choqués de Mr Scott quand il avait appris le meurtre d'Owen Wells. Il lui avait clairement demandé, en entrant dans son bureau, si elle était coupable de cela. Elle n'avait rien répondu, le regardant dans les yeux, mais son silence était éloquent. Il avait parfaitement compris. Et son regard sur elle avait changé l'espace d'une seconde, comme si il ne la reconnaissait plus. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un couteau enfoncé droit dans son cœur. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle regrettait son geste et au final, Mr Scott n'avait rien ajouté. Ce qui est fait est fait, après tout.

Ne restait qu'une seule personne dont elle ne savait pas encore qu'il pensait de tout cela. Eleanor posa sa plume à ce rappel et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Charles n'avait pas fait la moindre apparition depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Virgile de tuer Owen Wells. Elle ne s'était pas rendue sur la plage non plus. Elle craignait de ne pas vouloir essuyer le sang de sa blessure avec du coton cette fois, mais plutôt d'y verser la cire des bougies qui se trouvait dans sa tente.

Il y a deux jours, elle avait donné un bon coup de frayeur aux habitants de cette ville. Elle avait du tuer un homme pour cela. Elle aurait cru que cela la toucherait plus. Le fait d'avoir ôter une vie. Mais celui la laissait parfaitement indifférente. Cet homme avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il aurait été capable de la tuer, elle, si Vane ne risquait pas de se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle avait décidé de frapper la première. Mais la question qui demeurait dans son esprit maintenant était : est-ce que ce serait suffisant ?

Elle en doutait, et c'était le problème. Elle ne cessait d'y réfléchir depuis quatre jours. Ca tournait et ça tournait encore dans sa tête, sans qu'elle arrive à prendre une décision alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Les gens se rappellerait-il de ce meurtre ? Où finirait-il par oublier qu'elle avait été peut-être impliquée dedans ? Des meurtres, il y en avait tous les jours, à Nassau. C'était aussi commun que le vent. Pour le coup, cela avait fait plus de bruit car c'était en revanche beaucoup plus rare qu'une femme soit peut-être responsable d'un mort. Sauf si cette femme s'appelait Anne Bonny, bien sur, mais c'est presque si elle n'était pas un homme aux yeux des équipages, celle-là, à force de passer sa vie avec eux.

En revanche, qu'Eleanor Guthrie, elle, puisse être impliqué dans un meurtre, était une affaire nettement plus croustillante à raconter, et aussi un coup de massue sur la tête de ceux qui ne la voyait que comme la petite fille à qui ils laissait croire qu'elle avait tout les pouvoirs parce qu'ils avait peur du capitaine Vane. Mais son plan d'avoir fait en sorte de ne pas être impliqué directement dans ce meurtre, ce plan de faire en sorte que tous sache qu'elle en était responsable sans que rien ne puisse le prouver, ne risquait-il pas de se retourner contre elle, au final ? Si en ayant fait passer ce meurtre pour quelque chose dont elle n'était peut-être pas responsable, les gens ne finirait-ils pas par le croire vraiment, et les bonnes vielles habitudes et pensées reprendrait ? C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser arriver. Il était impératif que tout le monde sache qui commandait réellement sur cette île, et qu'ils devaient la craindre autant, si ce n'est plus que le capitaine Vane. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour cela.

 _Détache-toi de lui._

Une vague de douleur lui serra alors le cœur, et elle sentit cette habituelle boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre depuis quatre jours refaire son apparition. Elle soupira et s'adossa contre la chaise. A l'heure actuelle, elle était furieuse contre Charles Vane. C'était un fait qui ne changeait pas, et elle risquait de l'être très, très longtemps. Elle avait envie de descendre sur cette plage et d'aller lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Elle avait envie de lui montrer qu'il avait eu tort sur elle, sur toute la ligne. Lui demander comment il avait pu croire qu'elle ne s'en rendrait jamais compte ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'une fois qu'elle le saurait, elle accepterait une telle situation ? Qu'elle se contenterait de cette place ? Elle avait envie de lui dire d'aller au diable. De lui faire sentir ce sentiment d'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait compris ce qu'il en était. Mais elle savait ce qu'il en résulterait, ce qu'il en coûterait.

Elle ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient baisé, tout les deux, depuis quatre ans maintenant. Elle ne se rappelait pas le nombre de fois où elle s'était faufilée dans sa tente, le nombre de fois où il était resté dans son bureau, le nombre de bouteilles de rhum qu'elle avait vidée avec lui, le nombre de disputes qu'elle avait eu avec lui, les rires aussi. Elle ne comptait plus les nombres de fois où elle avait eu envie de l'étrangler pour lui faire ravaler ses sourires moqueurs et les nombres de fois où elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle, en elle. C'était devenu une habitude. Une habitude naturelle et gênante à la fois. Mais si elle voulait prouver à tout le monde sur cette île qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir peur d'un homme en ce qui la concernait, que la craindre elle était la première chose à faire, elle allait devoir commencer à faire cavalier seul. Et surtout se débarrasser de celui sans lequel tout le monde pensait qu'elle serait perdue. Si elle voulait vraiment prouver sa force à Nassau, elle devait se débarrasser de Charles Vane. Mettre un terme à leur liaison, et sur le champ.

C'était amusant, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à leur relation comme une liaison. Elle n'y pensait même pas, à vrai dire, et Charles non plus apparemment. Ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés un couple où quoi que ce soit. Cela ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ils étaient, c'est tout. Pourtant, aux yeux de Nassau, ils formaient un duo dans lequel l'un était plus faible que l'autre, dans lequel l'un ne pourrait pas survivre sans l'autre. Ce qui était faux et elle devait le montrer si elle voulait avoir vraiment ce qu'elle désirait sur cette île.

Elle était tellement habituée à lui. Tellement habituée qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à toucher un autre homme, qu'elle n'y avait jamais songé ni même eut envie. Quand elle avait envie de sexe où de réconfort, elle empruntait toujours le même chemin menant à la même tente, sans même se demander pourquoi. C'était ainsi, c'est tout. Aussi bien, se dire que cela pourrait ne plus jamais arriver lui semblait tellement… étrange. Presque contre-nature. Elle ne pourrait pas mettre un terme à leurs affaires. Pas de manière aussi définitif, en tout cas, au risque cette fois de se mettre tout l'équipage de Charles à dos, et elle ne voulait pas non plus une guerre avec tout les navires de cette île. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La colère la brûlait et si elle s'écoutait brusquement, elle dirait à Charles d'aller se faire foutre sans rien regretter.

Dans le fond, elle savait déjà la décision qu'elle avait prise. La seule possible. Elle ne s'en réjouissait pas. Quelque chose était lourd en elle, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais en même temps, elle était furieuse. Cette lourdeur se battait avec cette rage qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle. C'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait faire, en réalité. Laissez la colère l'envahir totalement. Ce ne serait pas très difficile.

On frappa alors à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées et avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander de qui il s'agissait, la porte s'ouvrit et elle retint difficilement un ricanement sec en voyant qui apparût. Quand on parlait du loup, qui rappliquait… Charles entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, et Eleanor le dévisagea d'un air qu'il devait trouver curieux, la tête penchée, pendant qu'il s'avançait de quelques pas. C'était drôle, mais il semblait presque hésitant, comme si il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lui aussi avait du entendre parler du meurtre d'Owen Wells. _Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là, hein ?_

\- Tu à l'air de te sentir mieux, déclara-t-elle froidement en jetant un coup d'œil à son torse.

Charles baissa les yeux vers sa blessure sa veste cachant son bandage avant de lever à nouveau le regard vers elle, toujours avec cette expression curieuse, incertaine et prudente presque, et il répondit :

\- Je me suis reposé.

\- Comme je te dis de le faire depuis des semaines. Ecouter autre chose que sa tête de mule est utile, des fois, tu vois.

Charles ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'approcha d'elle, la regardant fixement. Si il ne savait pas qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, il devait l'avoir compris maintenant. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher à se laisser envahir par la colère. Celle-ci était remontée d'un coup, l'envahissant de part en part dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu entrer. Et elle sentait qu'elle avait du mal à le cacher, même si elle essayait de garder une expression neutre et un ton égal. Elle se demanda si il allait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Wells où bien si il allait garder le silence à ce sujet. Elle eut rapidement sa réponse car Charles s'avança alors, mettant ses mains sur la chaise en face d'elle et pencha la tête, la regardant d'un regard de plus en plus intrigué et inhabituelle, et dit alors :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé des choses pendant que je dormais.

Eleanor haussa les sourcils mais ne rétorqua pas. Elle dévisagea cet homme qui était devenu son habitude depuis si longtemps. Cet homme sans lequel elle ne serait rien, d'après les habitants de cette île. Et tandis qu'elle se laissait le regarder, que ce soit ses cheveux longs et toujours emmêlés de cette étrange couleur fauve, à demi brun et à demi châtain, où ses yeux d'un vert d'eau, paraissant des fois bleu, totalement identique à l'océan qu'elle voyait chaque jour dans la baie, où bien sa peau bruni par le soleil, ses bras et son torse rendu ferme par le travail sur le navire et les combats, elle s'imagina dans les mois à venir. A le voir sur l'île, à faire affaire avec lui par l'intermédiaire de Scott, sans lui parler. Sans le toucher. Sans plus sentir ce goût salé sur ses lèvres, sans sentir le rhum dans sa bouche, sans pouvoir renifler l'eau de mer et le tabac sur sa peau. Elle ne le voyait pas. Mais autrefois, elle ne serait pas vu non plus passer tellement d'années avec lui sans même y prêter attention. On se faisait toujours aux situations qui nous semblaient impossible. Elle avait envie de lui faire mal. Tout comme elle avait envie de le sentir encore une fois sur elle, en elle. Une dernière fois.

Eleanor se leva alors brusquement, poussant sa chaise en arrière, et s'approcha à pas rapide de lui. Quand elle fut en face, elle sentit sa main la démanger et elle hésita le temps d'une seconde à le frapper où à l'embrasser. Mais elle finit par se dire que la deuxième option était la meilleure. Elle n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de le faire, alors qu'elle ne garantissait rien sur la première. Il tourna son visage vers elle à son approche et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fut pas surpris et lui rendit son baiser, mais murmura son nom tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle mais elle le coupa d'un « chut » avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler, tandis que ses mains dégrafaient rapidement son pantalon.

Charles renonça à parler et passa alors ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva aisément, l'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau, bien ancrée entre ses jambes, les mains serrées sur ses cuisses sous sa jupe. Elle sentait sa barbe lui irriter la joue et le menton tandis que ses mains à elle griffaient son torse. Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne sentirait plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle gémit lorsqu'elle le sentit à l'intérieur d'elle, gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur car elle n'était pas totalement prête. Elle passa sa langue sur sa joue, l'effleurant tandis que l'une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se trouva dans son dos, plantant ses ongles directement dans sa peau. Elle ne savait même plus si il la sentait, après toute les fois où elle l'avait marqué ainsi. Le visage de Charles était enfoncé dans son cou, et elle posa sa propre tête sur son épaule, ouvrant les yeux, fixant la porte verte et les murs jaunes défraîchies du bureau tandis qu'il s'activait en elle. Elle savourait la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Tout en la détestant, à cet instant, elle enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans sa peau, le faisait presque saigner.

Cela ne datait pas d'hier. Qu'elle ait envie de l'étrangler et de le baiser à la fois. Pourtant, ça prenait une tout autre dimension aujourd'hui. Une dimension beaucoup plus dangereuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il gémit avec un dernier coup de rein et jouit en elle, et elle sentit son propre plaisir l'envahir d'un coup, et elle étouffa son gémissement dans son épaule, enfonçant son visage dedans, serrant son dos de ses ongles, toujours plus fort. Trop fort. Pas assez fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle, et elle continua de fixer la porte du bureau pendant qu'ils se remettaient. Dans quelques instants, elle l'obligerait à franchir cette porte. Et il ne la passerait plus avant un long, long moment. Voir pour toujours.

Eleanor sentit alors le visage de Charles bouger, s'approchant du sien, cherchant son contact comme ils avait l'habitude de le faire mais elle le repoussa brusquement cette fois, le prenant quelque peu au dépourvu ce qu'il fit qu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle descendit du bureau sans le regarder, le contournant en remettant en place sa jupe, lui tournant le dos, fixant encore cette porte verte et les murs jaunes défraîchis. Elle devrait refaire repeindre ce bureau. Tandis qu'elle renouait son corset et réajustait les manches de sa chemise blanche, elle déclara d'un ton calme :

\- C'est bien que tu sois venu ce soir. J'ai deux où trois choses à te dire.

Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le cœur d'Eleanor résonnait à ses propres oreilles, encore sous l'effet de leur petite sauterie, mais il ne se calma pas, au contraire. C'était curieux, mais elle avait à la fois hâte de voir sa réaction et la redoutait aussi. Ce dernier point achevait sa colère qui continuait de vibrer en elle, lui faisant refermer les boutons de son corset trop brusquement, se faisant mal aux doigts. Elle s'était déjà retrouver dans cette situation avec lui autrefois. Sauf que cette fois, son avenir ne dépendrait pas de sa décision a lui, quelque sera sa réaction. Elle décidait seule de son avenir et surtout, elle le contrôlerait seule.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et de quelles choses s'agit-il ? Rétorqua alors Charles, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Eleanor passa alors la tête derrière son épaule tandis que ses mains remettaient son chignon en place qui s'était défait comme à chaque fois. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, remarqua qu'il avait aussi rebouclé sa ceinture et vit qu'il avait son éternel regard provocateur et son demi sourire arrogant et sûr de lui. _Sourit tant que tu le peux, Charles. Tu vas vite en perdre l'envie._

\- De la fin de ceci, déclara-t-elle en désignant d'un geste l'espace entre eux avant de se retourner à nouveau, tâchant de finir son chignon mais sa pince se brisa dans sa main, la faisant grimacer.

Elle laissa alors retomber ses cheveux derrière son dos, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'autres choix et se dirigea vers son bureau sans le regarder, tout en sentant son regard lourd sur elle. Les morceaux de la pince cassée se retrouvèrent sur le bureau tandis que la voix de Charles murmura tout bas d'un très lent :

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ce qui vient de se passer, rétorqua-t-elle en retournant sur ses pas, passant une fois encore devant lui afin de se diriger vers la porte.

Il fallait que ça se fasse en public. Il fallait que tout le monde dans la taverne soit témoin de ça et le murmure partout dans Nassau. Son cœur battait fort en elle, mais son visage demeurait fermer. Elle devait se montrer ferme à cet instant. Ferme et froide. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle entendit très clairement le pas à la fois lourd et rapide de Charles derrière elle tandis qu'elle descendit les quelques marches qui menait à son bureau, se faufilant dans la foule agité qui criait et buvait à cœur afin de se diriger vers le bar, mais avant qu'elle ait pu arriver jusque là, elle sentit la main de Charles lui saisirent le bras et la forcer à se retourner. Ses yeux tombèrent droit dans les siens, et ceux de Charles était plissé, à la fois sur ses gardes et interrogatif, même si elle voyait qu'il commençait à faire le lien.

\- Sois plus claire, murmura-t-il d'un ton toujours plus bas, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe avec lui.

Quand Charles Vane était encore, il n'élevait jamais la voix. Au contraire. Il ne disait rien. Où il murmurait. Personne ne leur prêtait encore vraiment attention. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils se chamaillent. Eleanor le fixa quelques instants puis tira un coup sec sur son bras afin qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle allait faire en sorte qu'on leur prête attention, ce soir.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Charles, ne fais pas l'idiot, ricana-t-elle à voix haute, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire.

Elle se retourna une fois encore, bien décidé à se servir un verre avant de continuer – elle en avait besoin – quand elle entendit alors sa voix tonner durement d'un ton furieux :

\- Arrête de me tourner le dos, Eleanor !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer à ce son, et elle entendit les murmures se calmer autour d'eux. La musique se fit plus basse. Elle inspira profondément, regardant son barman, Carl, qui fixait la scène les yeux attentifs en nettoyant d'un air vague un verre et elle vit Mr Scott sur la droite, à demi caché dans le coin du bar, observant les choses avec inquiétude. Le cœur d'Eleanor avait fait un raté à la voix de Charles, elle devait être honnête. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix. Jamais. Mais elle lui en était presque reconnaissante. Il avait attiré toute l'attention sur eux, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sans compter qu'il venait de lui offrir une brèche en or. Elle se retourna alors lentement vers lui, et vit dans son regard un véritable brasier s'allumer. Il ne comptait pas en rester là. Tant mieux. Elle non plus.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Charles, articula-t-elle lentement tout en s'approchant de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Si je veux te tourner le dos, je te tourne le dos. Si j'ai envie de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, je te dis d'aller te faire foutre. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tes cargaisons quitte cette île. Que c'est grâce à moi que tu es capable de payer tes hommes ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

Le regard de Charles n'avait jamais aussi noir qu'en cet instant et elle vit ses poings se serrer mais elle n'eut absolument pas peur. Elle doutait qu'il ose faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'aurait presque voulu, quelque part. Eleanor continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux puis éclata d'un rire sonore et sarcastique en continuant :

\- Tu crois que parce que toi et moi on baise, tu peux me donner des ordres ? Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Charles, parce que je ne le répéterai plus jamais : Personne sur cette île ne peut me donner des ordres. Et certainement pas toi. Pas plus que je n'ai besoin de toi en quoi que ce soit. Et je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu t'en souviennes. A partir de maintenant, si tu veux vendre tes cargaisons à l'entreprise Guthrie, tu t'adresseras à Mr Scott et uniquement à Mr Scott. Inutile de venir frapper à ma porte, tu pourra toujours dormir devant pour que je t'ouvre. Suis-je assez claire comme ça ?

Il ne répondit rien et la fixa toujours avec cet air noir, cette colère pas le moins du monde dissimulé, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en devenait blanche. Elle s'étonnait quelque peu de son silence, lui qui était toujours prompt à la remettre à sa place et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en conclure, mais elle était allée trop loin pour reculer. De toute manière, elle ne l'aurait jamais voulu. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait en position de force sans qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de riposte face à elle. Et putain, que c'était bon. _Tu vois, Charles ? Tu n'aurais jamais du me sous-estimer._

\- Bien, conclut-elle comme si il avait répondu en haussant les sourcils d'assurance, presque souriante. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai encore à faire. Je te prierai de quitter ma taverne. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'y voir ce soir.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se mit en marche afin de retourner dans son bureau, voulant le contourner mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, elle sentit sa main saisir durement son poignet et l'emprisonner dans son poing, l'empêchant de bouger. Il serrait, retenant à peine sa force, lui faisait clairement mal. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tomba droit dans les siens, où une tempête d'émotions faisait rage. Colère. Frustration. Haine. Douleur. Elle voyait cela aussi nettement que la pluie, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il cherche vraiment à le dissimuler. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et Eleanor plissa les yeux, lui rendant émotion pour émotion. _Tu es en colère contre moi, Charles ? Moi aussi, je le suis contre toi. Et cette fois, je te jure que tu ne gagneras pas._

Elle soutint son regard, y mettant toute la colère qu'elle y pouvait et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire cette phrase parce qu'elle se lisait simplement dans ses yeux. Il savait très clairement ce qu'elle ne disait pas à voix haute, et elle ne sentit au début que la poigne de sa main autour de son poignet se resserrer encore, lui faisant mal, et elle crut qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui le temps d'un instant et à ce moment précis, il lâcha brusquement sa main et tourna les talons, éjectant au passage une bouteille de rhum sur un table qui alla s'éclater contre une poutre de bois de la taverne, manquant d'éborgner un client avant de sortir d'un pas furieux de la taverne.

Eleanor fixa l'endroit où il était parti, relâchant sa respiration, son poignet la lançant légèrement. Elle aurait certainement une marque. Sa main passa dessus instinctivement, et la pensée que c'était probablement le dernier contact qu'elle avait avec lui passa dans son esprit et elle sentit une pointe lui serrer brutalement le cœur. Putain. Cela faisait mal. Et cela faisait du bien, aussi.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard._

C'était une musique différente ici. Une odeur différente aussi. Une odeur de sexe et de parfum se mélangeant à cette odeur de rhum et de sueur auquel Eleanor était si habituée à la taverne.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri au bordel, ce soir. Tout ce qu'Eleanor savait, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, assise seule au bar de sa taverne, elle n'a plus réussi à supporter la musique, l'odeur, le décor, tout. Elle était sorti prendre l'air, marchant quelques pas dans la ruelle principale de Nassau sous la nuit, observant quelques ivrognes chahutés dans la rue, et elle était rentrée sans trop savoir comment dans le bordel.

Maintenant, elle était assise au bar du bordel, buvant un alcool qu'elle avait payé alors qu'elle aurait pu en boire gratuitement dans sa taverne. Pas très intelligent de sa part, elle le reconnaissait. Mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner dans sa taverne. Pas ce soir.

Elle l'avait aperçu, aujourd'hui. Lui ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle si. Elle revenait de la plage où Flint avait mis en cale sèche son _Walrus_ afin de discuter du prix d'une marchandise particulière qu'il avait ramené dernièrement, et elle avait vu Rackham discuter avec Mr Scott dans le point d'échange, Charles appuyé contre le chariot qui transportait son dernier butin quelques pas derrière lui, fumant son habituel cigare. Elle était passé juste derrière lui, il aurait suffit qu'elle lève la voix pour qu'il l'a remarque. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait autrefois. Mais plus maintenant.

Très honnêtement, elle avait presque crut qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Trois jours après la scène de la taverne, Scott était venu lui annoncer que le Ranger avait quitté Nassau. Quand il lui avait dit ça, elle était resté immobile sur son bureau, sous le choc, avant de se remettre à écrire activement, refusant de penser à ce qui venait forcément dans sa tête. Au fait que Charles ait pu faire exactement la même chose que Teach avait fait autrefois, après un similaire affrontement dans la même taverne. Quitter Nassau sans la moindre intention d'y revenir. Le fait que Charles soit parti alors que son navire n'était pas encore en état de rependre la mer avait pesé sur cette pensée. Et plus les jours passait sans que le pavillon du Ranger ne réapparaisse, plus elle y avait cru et plus elle avait senti ce goût amer apparaître dans sa bouche.

Elle aurait du s'en réjouir, pourtant. Tout s'était passé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité. Un mois après cet évènement, Nassau était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Personne n'aurait cru cela possible. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'Eleanor Guthrie puisse jeté dehors Charles Vane de manière aussi flagrante sans qu'il ne dise rien, sans qu'il ne fasse rien, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire en réalité. Les gens avait commencé à murmurer que si il n'avait pas bougé, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que son équipage ne puisse plus rien vendre si la dame Guthrie s'y opposait. Les gens dans la rue la dévisageaient différemment. Les pirates lui parlaient différemment. Tous avaient compris ce qu'ils risquaient si ils s'opposaient à elle, désormais. Si Charles Vane lui-même avait préféré se rétracter au lieu de s'opposer à Eleanor Guthrie, c'est qu'il y avait de quoi la craindre. Désormais, elle savait que plus personne à Nassau ne pensait qu'elle était faible où fragile.

Quelque part, c'était grâce à la réaction de Charles, tout cela. Réaction qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pu prévoir, et elle avait pris un risque en s'opposant ainsi à lui en public. Elle avait joué le tout pour le tout, emportée par sa rage. Mr Scott l'avait suffisamment sermonné sur les risques qu'elle avait pris à ce sujet le lendemain. Savoir que c'était principalement le fait que Charles n'ait rien fait qui lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait l'irritait car une fois encore, elle lui devait sa victoire. Mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir car les gens avait raison : Charles n'avait pas osé s'opposer à elle. Oh, il en avait eu envie. Si il avait manqué de lui broyer le poignet, ce n'était pas pour rien. Sa colère était immense parce qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'oppose à elle au risque de perdre son gagne-pain et peut-être son équipage et son navire ainsi. Il n'avait sans doute jamais réalisé cela avant cette nuit-là. Cela avait du le frustré au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Et Dieu qu'elle était contente d'elle à ce sujet.

Sa colère n'était pas retombée. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse qu'il ait osé ainsi se jouer d'elle pendant près de quatre ans. Alors, elle aurait vraiment du se réjouir qu'il quitte définitivement Nassau. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait très bien pourquoi. Au début, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Charles Vane. Le simple fait de penser à lui la mettait hors d'elle et lui donnait envie de briser quelque chose. Mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle avait réalisé à quel point l'ennui était un ennemi très dangereux. Surtout la nuit. Avant, quand elle finissait de régulariser ses comptes et ses commandes, quand les préparatifs pour le départ de nouvelles cargaisons s'achevait, elle quittait sa taverne pour aller rejoindre Charles dans sa tente où ailleurs. Où bien c'était lui qui venait la trouver. Désormais, c'était terminé. Et plus les jours passait, plus elle avait commencé à sentir le manque en elle. Et au bout de deux mois avec sans cela, et avec le fait que le Ranger ne réapparaissait toujours pas, elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante.

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Rien n'était plus agréable que le nouveau respect, voir même la crainte qui se lisait dans certains regards sur elle. Plus personne ne voyait en elle la petite fille protégée par Charles Vane. Elle s'était opposée à lui et elle avait ainsi tuée ce qu'il restait d'enfant en elle. Elle avait tuée la petite fille afin de laisser la femme naître, enfin. Et elle était fière d'elle pour cela. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus la solitude et l'ennui commençait à peser sur ses épaules.

Mais il était revenu. Elle s'était refusé à guetter le Ranger, quand bien même elle en avait souvent eu follement envie. Elle n'avait pas regardé une fois dans la baie. Il était finalement revenu. D'un côté, elle s'en était réjouie. D'une part parce qu'il était un capitaine redoutable qui avait toujours rapporté gros à Nassau et qu'il continuerait de le faire, elle n'en doutait pas, qu'ils couchent ensemble où non. Et d'une autre part pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment. Elle se sentit simplement mieux de le savoir à nouveau sur l'île. Et d'un autre côté, elle se dit que son retour n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, pour elle comme pour lui. Ils finiraient forcément par se croiser, c'était inévitable. Et se dire qu'elle allait le revoir encore et encore, toujours avec cette animosité et cette rancœur en eux, l'épuisaient déjà. Et la réjouissait aussi. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui prouver encore à quel point il avait eu tort à son sujet. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui montrer qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à faire à une petite fille aveugle et la moindre victoire qu'elle gagnerait sur lui serait une jouissance sans fin pour elle.

Oh oui, quand elle pensait aux éventuels affrontement à venir, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle se réjouissait et s'en impatientait, même. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, après ces deux mois fatiguant, le voir lui avait juste rappelé ce qu'elle n'aurait plus après la décision qu'elle avait prise. Décision qu'elle ne regretterait jamais. C'était la seule chose possible à faire. Mais qui n'en restait pas moins difficile à avaler, des fois. Il faudrait sans doute plus de temps.

Eleanor leva son verre de vin et en but une gorgée. Pas de rhum ce soir. Seigneur, surtout pas de rhum, non. Elle soupira profondément et appuya le verre sur son front, savourant son contact froid. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlante. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait, à l'heure actuelle. C'était l'heure où ils se retrouvaient, normalement. Toujours vers ces heures-là. Sans doute était-il en train de boire avec ces hommes autour d'un feu de camp chaotique sur la plage. Où bien se détendait-il avec quelques prostituées.

\- Dure journée, mademoiselle Guthrie ?

Eleanor regarda à travers son verre et aperçu le visage déformé et floutée de Madame Mapleton, et elle n'eut pas besoin de retirer son verre pour voir que celle-ci avait un sourire amusé. Sale vieille harpie. Il y avait peu de personne pour laquelle elle avait à la fois du mépris et du respect. Cette femme en faisait parti. Eleanor ne répondit pas mais son regard fut éloquent et Mapleton rit doucement en se versant un verre de vin à son tour.

\- J'ai appris le retour du capitaine Vane. Cela ne doit pas être facile à gérer pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Soupira Eleanor, cachant à peine son exaspération.

\- De savoir qu'il est de retour, sourit Mapleton en sirotant son vin. De savoir que même si il est là, vous êtes seule, désormais et que ça à été votre choix. Ce n'est jamais facile d'apprendre à faire preuve d'autorité en sachant qu'on est seule. Cela vous mets face à des compromis sordides. Comme celui de continuer à rester une enfant, protégée par un tiers où bien prendre les rênes de sa vie et devenir adulte, même si pour cela il faut couper certains liens. Puis-je vous donner un conseille, mademoiselle ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas déjà en train de le faire ? Rétorqua-t-elle froidement en haussant les sourcils.

\- Les personnes qui ont besoin de vos services, les équipages de cette île, que ce soit celui de Vane où d'un autre, vous demanderont toujours plus que ce qu'ils vous apporteront, sur le plan sentimentale, j'entends, car contrairement à ce que bien des gens pensent ici, je sais que vous avez une âme, mademoiselle Guthrie. Mais si vous n'accédez pas à leur demande, vous ne réussirez pas à garder le pouvoir très longtemps. Je vous conseil donc que la personne que vous choisirez au final ne vous coûte… que des honoraires.

Eleanor ne répondit rien, fixant Mapleton pendant quelques instants en se demandant ce qu'elle cherchait à vraiment dire par là quand celle-ci fit un geste derrière elle, demandant à quelqu'un de venir. Eleanor se retourna alors et vit avancer une femme vers elle. Une prostituée du bordel, de toute évidence, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Eleanor fixa la femme quelques instants, troublée avant de jeter un regard vers Mapleton qui déclara alors :

\- Je vous présente Max, c'est une nouvelle par ici. Et qui mieux que vous pourra me dire si elle vaut la peine de rester ici, mademoiselle Guthrie ?

Eleanor resta interdite quelques instants, surprise, puis son regard revint vers la femme qui s'appelait donc Max. Elle était très belle. De petite taille, elle avait une peau couleur caramel sans défaut, et de longs cheveux noirs épais et bouclés. Elle vint vers Eleanor avec un sourire enjôleur, charmant comme tout. Elle put voir ainsi un visage tout aussi parfait. De grands yeux marron chocolat, des yeux de biches accompagnés de lèvres pulpeuses. Alors que Eleanor allait ouvrir la bouche, cette dernière posa alors un doigt dessus et son sourire s'élargit. Son autre main vint doucement saisir celle d'Eleanor et cette dernière fut presque surprise de la douceur de ce toucher. Presque aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume. Alors, Max s'éloigna sans lâcher sa main, l'entraînant doucement les escaliers menant aux chambres du bordel. Et Eleanor se laissa emmener, incertaine mais intriguée aussi.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Rien ni personne ne l'empêchait. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de nouvelles expériences… goûter à de nouveaux plaisirs. Qui sait, elle y prendra peut-être goût, après tout.


End file.
